Birthday
by InfamousleaderX
Summary: Kai's forgotten a birthday and so asks for the rest of the Bladebreakers to help him...even if that means participating in a weirdly composed puppet show for 7 years and under...ficlet


**Today is my 16th birthday! Yay! Friday 3rd December! Yay! Okay I'm done…**

**Just wanted to write a short fic to celebrate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

Birthday 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEL!" Tyson shouted.

"Er…thanks Tyson…" Mel said as she winced from the deafening sound.

It was 9:00am and everyone had stayed over at Tyson's house the night before…except for Kai. He had to go home and deal with something that was caused by his grandfather but he said he would return to celebrate with everyone else.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone else called at the normal tone of voice…well in the morning.

"Thanks guys!" She replied cheerfully.

"Come on guys let's let her change" Hilary stated as she walked out of the room.

Not hearing the rest of the guys following her she went back.

"GUYS! When I said let her change I meant that we all leave to let her do that not sit there and watch!" Hilary pointed out the door.

"OUT!"

The remaining Bladebreakers groaned and marched out of the room.

"Okay so let's put the finishing touches on the cake and decorations before she comes" Hilary declared happily as they reached the kitchen…minus one.

"TYSON! GET OUT!"

A shouting voice was heard, then the thumping of feet around the house and then a slam of the kitchen door.

"Phew!" Tyson wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Pervert!" Hilary shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow!" Melanie gasped. "It looks great!"

She looked around the dojo, which was covered in decorations and a blanket on the floor covered with all sorts of food. Tyson was drooling every which way and the other!

"Er…let's eat before Tyson gets his shovel out…!" Ray remarked.

Laughter rang out through the dojo and continued like this at different intervals. Everyone making comments about everyone else…Tyson getting burned every 3 seconds with things like "Open the lid and shove the food in!" Surprisingly that came from Kenny.

An hour into the party and the door opened.

"KAI!" Tyson shouted from halfway across the room.

"Hn…" He grunted.

Walking in, the room hadn't registered in his mind and sort of completely missed the decorations and the happy atmosphere.

Kai walked to the other side of the room and stood against the wall in his normal position: eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Kai?" Max asked.

"What?" Kai didn't open his eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kai thought for a second at the strangeness of his question. There's nothing different from every other day he came in and went to his normal spot against the wall.

"Kai! YOU BIG MEANIE! It's Mel's birthday!" Hilary yelled.

Kai immediately opened his eyes and looked at all the decorations that covered every inch of the room.

"Crap!" Kai said aloud.

Mel smiled. It was a joyous occasion and she shouldn't be sad since everyone went to the trouble of throwing this party for her.

"Kai, it's okay. Don't worry about it! Just come and enjoy the party with the rest of us…" Mel replied walking over to Kai and holding out a piece of cake for him. He took it without looking. Kai just stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Guys just continue okay? Excuse me…" She walked towards the door that led to the hallway.

"MEL! YOU CAN CRY IN FRONT OF US IF YOU WANT TO! DON'T GO!" Tyson shouted as loud as possible.

Mel cocked up and eyebrow. "Er…I'm just going to the bathroom Tyson…"

Tyson blushed and sweatdropped.

"I knew that…" He sank down and ate his food totally embarrassed.

Kai stopped staring at the place where Mel had just been at the door and returned his view to the rest of the people in the room. He was met with a lot of glares.

"I'm sorry okay? I forgot!" Kai ran his hand through his hair.

"Kai! How could you forget? You even said it yourself that you were coming back to celebrate with us!" Hilary put her hands on her hips.

"I know! I know! Just…er…just help me think of a present to cheer her up!" Kai said a little frantic.

"You forgot to get her a present too?" Ray enquired.

"Oops…"

"You know that's just lower than low! I mean if someone did that to me I'd hunt them down and kick their ass and then…"

Everyone looked toward Tyson who was just casually filling up his plate with food as he spoke.

"What?" Tyson blinked.

"Ugh! Never mind him! We need to think of something before she gets back!"

"I GOT IT!" Kenny yelled scaring everyone half to death.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't going to work" A muffled voice muttered.

"Kai! Shush! She's coming now!" Raykicked the side.

"Ow!"

The door opened.

"Here Mel...let me take this blindfold off" Hilary proceeded in doing so.

Mel gasped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The guys shouted once again but with an addition. There was a huge cake on wheels in between them.

"Kai now!" Max whispered.

There was a bang that came from inside the huge cake.

"Ow!"

Kai jumped up from inside holding a cake with 16 sparklers on top. He was rubbing the huge bump that had appeared on his head.

"Er…thanks guys…" Mel walked over to them and gave them a hug each. "This was great! I love surprises…kinda can't reach up to give you a hug Kai but thanks!"

Melanie smiled and exited the room.

"I told you that wasn't going to work!" Kai said annoyed still standing in the huge plastic cake.

"Well is it our fault you couldn't break through the paper ceiling in the cake?" Ray voiced.

"Hmph! Ow!" The sparks on the sparklers started spitting out and hit his hand.

"OW! That one really hurt!" Kai threw the cake up into the air and looked at his hand, rubbing it.

The cake flew up into the air and…landed on Hilary.

"Ooh! Hilary covered in a black forest gateau! Now that's what I want for my birthday!" Tyson wiped his finger on her cheek and stuck it in his mouth.

"That's great!" He tried to do it again but Hilary ran out the room with him hot on her trails.

"TYSON GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted from the other end of the house.

"We need to think of something else…" Max scratched his head.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Kenny shouted again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there Kai! Do you know what day it is today?" A puppet Tyson asked.

It seemed that Kenny's great idea was a puppet show not really taking into account that puppet shows are for really the younger generation rather than 16 year olds.

"Yes! I know what day it is today. It is Friday 3rd December! My best friend Mel's birthday!" Puppet Kai said with equal enthusiasm, which was quite weird to hear his voice like that.

"I know that I forgot but I hope this weirdly composed puppet show for ages 7 and under will make her forgive me!" The puppet Kai suddenly had huge puppy dog eyes.

Mel laughed from her seated position on the floor.

Suddenly the cardboard box, which hid our favourite bladers, was shaking around and then finally collapsed with many curses.

Mel laughed again.

"I know why Tyson and Kai are in there but why is Max and Ray in there?"

"Yeah why are they here?" Kai asked looking behind him to the still crouching bladers.

"I get stage fright! They're my support!"

"Tyson! It's a weirdly composed puppet show for years 7 and under not fricken Broadway!"

"Just because I was amazing out there doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! I'm a star!" Tyson, to emphasize his point, suddenly got stars in his eyes.

"Well then why is Kenny there?" Mel asked cutting in before a fight broke out which she thought now would have been more fun to watch.

"Me? Why I'm here to bring the show alive! Muhahahahahaha!" Kenny shook his fist into the air laughing maniacally.

"O…kay…this was fun guys! Although it was a weirdly composed puppet show for years 7 and under it was good!"

"Stop calling it a weirdly composed puppet show for years 7 and under!" Kenny shouted. He was the one who came up with the idea after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mel brushed her hair thinking of the day's events. It really was enjoyable and exciting…but still Kai forgot her birthday.

She placed the brush down smiling at the attempts to make up for it.

A knock came at her door.

"Come in" Mel didn't turn around. She moved toward the window away from the mirror but only if she had stayed there…

"Are you ok?" The voice asked.

"Yeah…it was good today, thank you." Mel still didn't turn around.

There was an awkward silence.

"You don't have to worry that you forgot…loads of people forget…and also forget the present too sometimes…" She laughed but continued to stare out of the window.

"Since I forgot your birthday…_and_ the present…" The voice whispered in her ear.

Mel finally turned around to find…Kai in a bunny costume…not really…she wished though!

Kai decided he would wear ribbons! In his hair around his waist and neck and there were some that replaced his arm guards!

Mel squealed.

"You're my present instead? Yay!" She jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging the life out of him.

"Kai…need…air…"

She let go and smiled happily.

"Happy birthday" Kai muttered and leant down to give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist returning the hug.

"Get in there Kai!" A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

The sound of a click and flash of a camera also sounded then the running of feet out of the house followed after. Blackmail was sure to follow soon after this joyous day.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kai opened the front page of the newspaper, the title read:

**_'Kai HIWATARI?! A FAIRY PRINCESS?!_**_'_

"TYSON!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's it for my birthday ficlet. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R and R please! No flames! It's my 16th birthday!**

**Kai's Asian Angel.**


End file.
